


Anything's Possible

by GohanRoxas



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon), Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, More tags to be added, Multi, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 17:18:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GohanRoxas/pseuds/GohanRoxas
Summary: [KH/KP] The escapades of Kim Possible, her boyfriend Riku Tsubasa, and their friends... Escapades that more often than not revolve around a lack of clothes and the sound of skin on skin.





	Anything's Possible

**Author's Note:**

> This is a random idea that came out of a chat in a KH smut Discord. A very random idea. Oh well, this is happening now.
> 
> Also YAY my writing is back in full swing! ...for a few days, anyway.

The Rakuen High Islanders were on a roll. One more win in the regional Blitzball pools, and they’d make it to Nationals for the third year in a row. And it was almost entirely due to the team leaders, Captain Riku Tsubasa and his VC, Sora Oukan. They’d been best friends for almost as long as they’d been alive, and that camaraderie showed during play.

Riku Tsubasa… It was no wonder he was the most popular man at Rakuen High. Not only was he amazing at Blitzball, but he was one hell of a looker. Shoulder-length silver hair, bright blue-green eyes, lean muscled body...and he was actually not an asshole, like most people would expect.

As if that wasn’t enough, he was dating the girl he called the love of his life, cheer captain Kim Possible.

They turned every kind of head everywhere they went, being a handsome silver-haired sports star and his redheaded, gorgeous cheerleader girlfriend. If they weren’t also two of the nicest people at the school, they’d be living up to almost every high school movie stereotype.

On top of all that, Kim was a very...affectionate woman. Translation: the relationship was open, and the redhead was very open about her attractions to other people. Even so, they somehow worked as a couple.

The night before the game, Riku and Kim were at his house, his parents out for a night on the town… Of course, they were getting up to what high school sweethearts were always up to in situations like this. Watching movies, drinking wine and making out like crazy. Just as Riku began to push things further, pulling up Kim’s shirt...the doorbell rang.

Riku groaned and pulled back. “Goddammit...I swear, if it’s those Mouse Scouts like last time…”

Kim giggled to herself and got off his lap, sitting with her legs crossed. “You really scared those kids away, babe.”

“Could you blame me?” He didn’t bother putting a shirt on - he usually walked around shirtless when home alone, because of course he did - and just stood up, heading for the door to answer…

...and of all people to be there, it was one of the members of Kim’s trio of best friends: Monique Symoné. Like Kim and almost every one of the cheer squad, Monique was absolutely gorgeous, with dark skin and curves in all the right places. Her dark hair ran down to her back and her hazel eyes were almost hypnotic to anyone who looked at them.

Monique looked at the shirtless Riku and bit her lip, eyeing him up and down. “Damn, Kim, you told me he looks good shirtless, but you never told me how good.”

Riku blinked for a moment before smiling. “I think I know what’s going on here…” He kept the door open and walked away, letting Monique inside.

When they both walked into the room, Kim was in the middle of pulling off her shorts, leaving her in only her green bra and panties. She grinned and giggled at her boyfriend and bestie. “I was planning on giving you a nice warm-up for the game tomorrow. Monique was more than happy to help out.”

Riku grinned and kissed his girlfriend deeply for a moment before turning around...and discovering that Monique had stripped down to only her panties, apparently coming prepared and braless. “Jesus…”

“Yo, Kim…” the dark-haired girl smirked, walking seductively closer to him. “Mind if I have some solo time with your boy for a while?”

“Not at all. As long as I get to watch.”

“Like I’d leave you out of it.” So saying, Monique pulled Riku close and kissed him hard, immediately grabbing his hands and pulling them to her chest. Riku responded instinctively, kissing back and groping her large breasts roughly, causing her to moan into his mouth. All the while, Kim sat with her legs spread, rubbing her slit over her underwear.

Monique dragged Riku to a nearby chair, pushing him down and kneeling in front of him, pulling off his sweatpants and boxers. “Fucking Lord, Kim, when were you gonna tell me how big his cock was?”

“Why would I do that when you finding out for yourself is so much better?” Kim purred, pulling her breasts out of her bra.

“You nasty bitch…” she laughed, grabbing hold of Riku’s shaft and stroking him slowly.

Riku moaned and gasped, looking at Kim before staring down at Monique...right as she pulled his length into her mouth. “Fuck…!”

Kim moaned and reached into her panties, rubbing her clit with two fingers as she watched her friend blow her lover. Sometimes she got off more on seeing him pleasured than pleasuring him herself.

Monique managed to pull his entire cock into her mouth, gagging slightly before pulling away and stroking it. “God...fuck the foreplay, I need this thing inside me now.” She began to stand up and remove her panties, but Riku literally tore them off her and pulled her onto his lap, pushing himself deep inside her. Her eyes went wide and she groaned, back arching as Riku began to thrust into her. “Holy fuck!”

The redhead moaned and pulled off all her underwear now, openly fingering herself as she watched Monique ride her boyfriend. The jiggling of her ass was hypnotic to Kim and served only to make her hornier.

Monique was cursing and shouting as Riku held her hips and thrust upwards into her. “Fuck! Holy shit, fuck me! Fuck me hard, Riku!”

For his part, Riku was grunting and gritting his teeth, ramming his cock deep into her from below. His hands moved down and he spanked her ass once, hard.

“Holy shit! Yes, punish me! I’m such a dirty girl...I’ve wanted to fuck you for years, please wreck me!” Monique cried. She turned around on his cock and bent over, forcing Riku onto his feet before backing onto him, turning their position into doggy style. “Kim...come here. Lemme eat that pussy while your boy pounds my tight cunt. I need to taste you.”

Kim pulled her fingers out of herself and smirked, standing up and pushing her dripping slit into Monique’s face. Her friend immediately licked it and sucked on her clit, causing the redhead to moan.

Riku looked directly into Kim’s eyes as he pounded Monique, smirking and moaning as he did so. Kim looked right back at him, her mouth open as she moaned from her friend’s amazing oral skills.

After a few moments, Monique pulled away from Kim’s pussy to moan and breathe. “I can feel it...you’re close to cumming, aren’t you, Riku?”

Riku grunted and nodded, looking down at her for the first time in a while.

“Cum inside me...fill my pussy with your cum...I need it, baby...fuck me and fill me up!”

He looked at Kim for a moment, before she simply nodded and licked her lips. Riku chuckled and grabbed Monique’s hips, pounding her harder and faster.

Monique screamed and stared up at Kim. “Fuck! Fuck, your boy’s so fucking good! Fill me! Fuck my cunt and cum inside me!”

Riku groaned and gave her one final thrust, blowing his load deep inside Monique, who screamed his name as she came on his cock. As all this happened, Kim had started to finger herself again...but before she could make herself climax, Monique and Riku pulled her onto his lap, facing away from him. His still hard length pushed deep inside her and she groaned.

“Mm, let’s see...I’ve watched you fuck guys before...but not guys like Riku before. Lemme see how you look when that huge dick rams into your pussy, Kim…” Monique clearly loved her dirty talk, and she murmured it to her friend even as she began rubbing her own clit.

Riku smirked and grunted, holding onto Kim’s hips and thrusting up into her incredibly fast.

“Ooooooh fuuuuuuck!” Kim shouted, her chest bouncing from the force and velocity of his thrusts.

“Fuck, that’s so hot…” Monique muttered, still rubbing herself. “Fuck her, Riku. I love watching you two like this…”

Riku chuckled and kept on thrusting into his girlfriend, making her scream and arch her back from the sheer pleasure of his actions. It was incredibly soon after this began that Kim came hard, squirting onto Riku and Monique alike. It took a few more moments of rough, quick thrusting before Riku filled her with his load.

Once Kim pulled off his cock, both women knelt down and licked his cock, cleaning his seed and their combined juices off of it.

“Holy shit...I’m gonna need lots of sleep for tomorrow night…” Riku chuckled, panting heavily.

Kim and Monique smirked at each other, grabbed his wrists, and dragged him to his bedroom. This was going to be a long night.


End file.
